


Reunion

by jumpingjaxx13



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M, Spoilers, kill me now, very minor references to suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8969125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpingjaxx13/pseuds/jumpingjaxx13
Summary: Everyone dies. It's what comes next that let's you live.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes I would like to apologize in advance for all of this. I don't know why I decided to hop on the angst train with this pair, but I did. You're welcome.

For Galen Erso, death was cold, coming almost as an icy blessing after everything he had been through. Though rebel bombs shook his prison with every passing moment, their fiery tendrils never made themselves known to him, the monotonous drip of the rain his echoing lullaby. He deserved this in many more ways than one, and while he had vowed to himself to never act upon taking his own life, what could one do to meddle with fate?

 

Blue eyes were unfocused and breaths shattered when his daughter- his dearest stardust- cradled him in her lap and doted upon him news too good for a criminal such as himself. His heart ached at her image, the salt of tears joining the drowning, merciless rain around them. Oh, how many things he wanted to ask- how many things he needed to say! Nevertheless, in a galaxy as unkind as the one he donated his life to, such blessings as a reunion were never to be. 

 

Galen Erso died in his daughter’s arms, the thousands of stories on the tip of his tongue assimilating with him into the Force, never to be voiced.

 

For Bodhi Rook, death was hot. From the blazing sun of the beach to the relentless dragons which pummeled their flames down on the shore, the heat overwhelmed him.  Having grown up on a Jedha wherein the bite of winter remained by the side of every man, such blistering heat was nearly too much to bear. More than once, he had looked over to the delicate oases that kissed the shoreline, but righteous duty and determination prevented him from simply leaping in- ending it all with familiarity.

 

In the end, success was all that mattered. Who was he, save for another faceless rebel who died for his cause? His defection had been of his own doing, the stars in his eyes taking the shape of Galen-  _ his  _ Galen- with every passing moment. Even as he sought out the path which led him to Saw, he wouldn’t stop repeating his name-  _ couldn’t  _ stop repeating his name, as if he feared it would slip away. 

 

Now, as frantic messages were sent and received, Bodhi permitted himself to breathe. For all intents and purposes, his defection had borne more fruit than either of them had imagined. Had his beloved been alive, he would have been proud. The thudding of an object drew his attention away from the moment, the words on his lips fading into nothingness as terrified resignation eased across his face.

 

Bodhi Rook died alone in an imperial ship, his final testament a dedication to the man who had started it all- the one who had loved him, believed him, and shaped him into this rebel which sacrificed everything on the beach.

 

‘For Galen…’

 

Two men met in the Force- one hotter than a thousand suns, and the other a frostbitten ghost. The man of ice bore a gentle smile, striding over to the newcomer with unabashed affection in his eyes. 

 

“You’ve done well. Your bravery has paid off. This is all you, you magnificent thing.” Galen sighed softly, hands folded and resting professionally at the small of his spine. “I only wish I didn’t have the fortune of seeing you so soon.”

 

Bodhi smiled- one that both lit up the room with joy and tainted the atmosphere with undeniable weariness. Steam kissed the space between them as he brought his hand up, tracing the line of Galen’s jaw gently. “It’s for the best. I did what I needed to do. Anything else would have been showing off.”

 

A shared laugh echoed through the otherwise empty expanse of the Force,  the sound music to the ears of both lost souls. When lips met in a chaste kiss, the world around them grew cloudy with the contrast- the  _ perfect contrast _ that they’d both needed for so long. Tears joined intermittent laughter in their reunion, promises and praises and prayers shuffling between them avidly. Hands folded together, Galen guided his dearest pilot- no, his dearest  _ rebel _ \- through their own mist, engulfing them both into the Force.

  
For Galen Erso, death was cold. For Bodhi Rook, death was unbearably hot. For the Force, death was nothing more than an invitation to life everlasting- a life that the pair was sure to spend every moment of hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> This ship needs more love. Actual love. Not painful love like what I did. I'm so sorry.


End file.
